


God is a Woman

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: She seduces him; he lets her easily. He tells her she is his redemption, his grace, and she pushes him onto a padded pew with a devil’s grin.





	God is a Woman

 

It’s a rainy Sunday when Lancelot first sees her. Nothing memorable about the day, nothing he can recall later when he’s telling his friends, the heathens who’d skipped, about the absolute vision in a pale yellow sundress and heels higher than Everest, and skin a warm bronze. Lancelot has spent most of his Sundays kneeling before the pulpit, but he’s never really thought about God. Not until  _ she  _ walked through the heavy oak doors and stepped into the choir loft. And Lance has always loosely believed in what the preacher taught. Abstract, distant.  _ God  _ is just a word, an idea. A mystical force that sometimes makes him feel guilty when he does shots with Arthur or swipes bubblegum with Merlin. This girl though, she could make him reconsider his beliefs.

He doesn’t speak to her for months. She walks into church, always half a minute late, and takes her place. Lancelot never hears the rest of the sermon, with her voice ringing in his ears. She sits by him one Sunday. He doesn’t know exactly what she smells like, except that it is sweet and summery and maybe just a bit tangy. She doesn’t say anything, but it’s okay because he wouldn’t have heard her over the rushing in his ears. He makes it through the hour, until she sings the parting song. He can’t remember if he breaths or not.

The first time she kisses him, behind the pool, Lancelot feels something wash over him. Something holy, that seeps into his pores and sets his soul on fire. She kisses him, and universes explode inside his belly and he touches heaven.

She leaves him there, panting and confused, with a wink and a bright pink smudge on his cheek.

She is always around, after that. Everywhere that Lancelot goes he sees her. When he prays, it is her name that falls from his lips; all of his confessions revolve around her. He’s never heard the voice of God before, but he hears it when she whispers in his ears, when she kisses just below his jaw. His dreams are consumed with images of her, silk covered and bathed in light, and when he wakes up he’s never sure if he should beg for absolution or thank the Lord for the visions he’s been given. He’s never been more excited to fall asleep though, even as he wakes most mornings covered in his own release. When she smirks at him later, he wonders if she isn’t truly something  _ other _ , something that knows his shame.

She seduces him; he lets her easily. He tells her she is his redemption, his grace, and she pushes him onto a padded pew with a devil’s grin. Lancelot has always wondered how Adam and Eve fell so easy in the garden, but with her hands beneath his shirt, with her heat seeping through his jeans, he  _ gets  _ it. She’s soft and smooth, the faintest hairs tickling at his fingers, his lips as he kisses down her belly. He’s never heard the angels sing, but he thinks he gets close when he gets his mouth on her, when he taste her heat, her slick. She cries out, and the earth rejoices. The first time he enters her, the first time her hips sink down on him, he thinks,  _ I have found God, and it is this woman. _

She laughs. Her skin is warm, her brown eyes are bright, and her voice heavenly when she says, “Not God, honey. Guinevere.”

  
  



End file.
